Scream
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: A BoA song fic. Nadie and Ellis's car breaks down in the middle of Magix. They meet the winx who want their help to defeat Valtor but end up being taken captives. Nadie x Valtor


Scream

**Author's Note:**

**This is part of a musical challenge on deviantart, however I cannot post my piece here. This is part one of seventeen musical stories I have to write. For this one I chose Scream by BoA. It is a crossover between El Cazador De La Bruja/Winx Club. In this world, Alfea, Cloud Tour, and Red Fountain are loated on Earth instead of an alternate dimension.**

Nadie's convertible had broken down. "Crap, not again." Nadie said under her breath.

"What happened?" Ellis asked unaffected by Nadie's anger.

Nadie's eyes narrowed. Ellis can be so clueless sometimes. "You serious? Our car broke down again!" She got out and kicked the car with frustration. "I don't even know where the hell we are!" She said and took a deep breath, attempting to cool her nerves.

"At least we are in a big city. Maybe someone can help us find our way south." Ellis suggested. She calmly got out of the car and approached a tan skinned teen. "Excuse me, where am I?"

The girl chuckled and said, "Your in the city of Magix. Where are you headed to?"

"South." Ellis answered.

"Where in the South?" The girl said.

"I'm not sure." Ellis said.

"Where did you come from?" The girl asked.

Ellis smiled in a childish manner and said, "I'm not sure, but I came from some place that had a laboratory."

"How old are you?" The girl asked.

"Fourteen, my name is Ellis. What's your name?" Ellis said.

"I'm Flora, I attend Alfea collage for fairies." The girl said.

"Cool, like in the story books in stuff?" Ellis asked. Flora nodded. Then the both of them heard Nadie yell, "What's taking you so long, Ellis!?"

Nadie looked at Flora, still frustrated about the situation. "Excuse me, do you know anyone who is good with cars?"

Flora nodded. "Yes, he is with me right now. He is inside that restaurant." Flora said pointing to an Italian pizza parlor. "Follow me."

Nadie and Ellis followed Flora inside. She approached a group of boys and girls her age. "Hey Brandon, do you think you can fix a friend of mine's car?" Flora asked a brown haired boy.

"Sure, let me take a look." Brandon said and went outside to see what was going on.

Flora, Nadie, and Ellis watched Brandon pondered. He looked pretty down and said, "Your battery ran out. There isn't another battery you can use is there?"

Nadie shook her head. "Unfortunately no."

"Man, that must suck since most of the shops are closed for a while." A blonde haired boy said.

"How come?" Ellis asked, curious.

The group of friends looked at one another. Nervously a girl with black hair said, "It's a holiday."

"It's a week long too." Added a blonde haired girl.

"You sure? You guys seem kind of nervous." Nadie pointed out.

"Is it a fairy holiday?" Ellis asked.

"Nonsense, Ellis, fairies don't exist. Why do you say they are fairies?" Nadie said, unaware of the conversation earlier with Flora.

"Actually these girls and I are fairies." Flora said. "This city is full of witches and wizards and fairies of course."

"Cool huh? Where you guys from anyway?" A boy with a Mohawk asked. He eyed Ellis with a sexy smirk. The girl with the black hair gave him a glare and the boy with a Mohawk looked down, avoiding both Ellis and what seemed to be his girlfriend's glance.

"We're from Mexico." Nadie said. "But that isn't the point, when will the shops be open again?"

"Probably next Tuesday." The blonde haired girl said.

"Why probably?" Nadie asked, suspicious.

The group looked at eachother again. A girl with dark skin sighed and said, "There is no holiday. There is just this crazy wizard running amok in town and everyone is afraid of him, so they all shut down until he is captured by someone."

"Crazy huh?" Nadie asked, not buying it. "How crazy?"

"He wants all the magic in the universe and plans to take over the world." Flora explained.

"This is just bull, come on Ellis, these guys are high on something. Lets ask someone else to help us." Nadie said about to leave but was stopped by the blonde girl who used her powers to tip over a water glass at a table where Nadie was standing by and tripped Nadie. "OUCH!"

"Still don't believe us?" The blonde asked.

"No, it was a wobbly table which made the water spill." Nadie said, denying what she just saw.

Then Flora used her powers to make a near by decrotive plant come to life. Nadie looked at the plant in terror. She then turned to the group and said, "Okay, your fairies. Do you think my friend and I can bunk with you until this wizard is thrown out of town?"

"Sure, we have two extra beds." Said the dark skinned girl. "My name is Layla, sorry I forgot to introduce myself earlier."

"I'm Stella." The blonde said.

"Riven." Said Mohawk boy raising his hand as if he were to give up in a situation.

"Brandon." The brunette boy said.

"Sky." A blonde boy said.

"And I'm Musa." The black haired girl said.

"I'm Nadie." Nadie said. "And this is my friend, Ellis."

Riven studied Nadie and said, "You're a bounty hunter?"

"Yep." Nadie said, tossing her red locks back to make herself look cool.

"And is Ellis your prize?" Flora asked, concerned.

"Isn't that a little weird carrying your prize around like this?" Musa added.

"And be friends with her?" Sky asked.

"It's a long story." Nadie said, hoping they would end the topic.

"Wait, if you are a bounty hunter then that means…" Layla began and then she looked at Musa, who nodded.

"That means you can help us defeat Valtor." Musa continued Layla's statement.

"Are you asking me for help? You want me to hunt down a wizard?" Nadie asked.

Layla nodded. "You see all of us are powerless without Bloom and Tecna, who are currently away at the moment. We would need your help in the meantime." She explained.

Nadie looked at Ellis and asked, "What do you say? Do you want to hunt down wizards like a real bounty hunter?"

"Yes sir!" Ellis said with enthusiasm.

"Ladies, I have spotted someone who has captured my interests." Valtor told the trix.

Icy was unamused and said, "Yes, we know you have the hots for Bloom." She was jealous. Under her breath she said, "You sick jerk."

"No, no. She is far more powerful than Bloom. Her name is Ellis." Valtor said.

"Ellis? That's a stupid name." Darcy said, looking at her nails.

"Yes, but she is a very powerful witch. Maybe even as strong as the ancient witchs." Valtor said.

Stormy raised an eyebrow, "I see, would you like us to fetch her to you?" She came closer to Valtor who was studying Ellis on his crystal ball.

"Actually, I would like to meet her myself as well." Valtor said with a smirk. "Come on, ladies, we are going shopping!"

Underneath the setting sun something wicked comes your way.

Who am I?

Just a dream…sent to take you shake you make you scream.

The group was on their way shopping until they ran into three girls and a hot (In Nadie's eyes) wizard.

"Oh no it's the trix!" Flora cried.

"Going some where?" A blue haired girl from the trio asked, evily.

"We were just on our way shopping." Musa growled.

"What do you want anyway?" Layla asked.

"We want Ellis." Stormy said, with a cackle.

"M-Me?" Ellis asked, pointing to herself.

"Ellis, get out of here!" Nadie commanded her partner and took out her gun.

"Girls, transform!" Stella said to the group. In unison; Stella, Flora, Musa, and Layla shouted, "WINX ENCHANTIX!"

Ellis began to run as Icy began to chase her. Nadie looked at the winx and said, "One of you help Ellis!"

"I'll go!" Flora volunteered and went to find Icy and Ellis.

Musa and Layla were busy fighting Darcy and Stella was fighting Stormy which left Nadie and Valtor alone.

"So you're a bounty hunter, I see?" Valtor said with a smirk.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Nadie asked, indifferent to his observation.

"Oh nothing, I just love a worthy opponent!" Valtor said as he shot a blast of black energy at Nadie, who luckily dodged and began to shoot, but missed.

She then charged at Valtor and kept shooting and Valtor kept dodging but kept darting towards her. Nadie got very close to him and kicked him in the nuts. Valtor fell and Nadie pointed her gun towards his head, "Got any last words? Say'em!"

Valtor looked at Nadie with his piercing but sexy eyes and said, "Actually I should be asking you that."

Nadie looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Blackness came afterwards. Valtor had casted a drowsiness spell on Nadie, who was vulnerable to magic.

Try to see there, behind my eyes

Be in me your hypnotized

Such a moon, a rare, we shouldn't waste.

Very soon, I'll have a taste.

Nadie opened her eyes to a dark and eerie room. "Where am I?" She sat up. She was in some kind of bed. She couldn't remember anything after Valtor and the three girls, the trix had shown up. The room was rather cold and Nadie began to shiver. She then noticed her bounty hunting cloak was gone and so was her gun!

Nadie began to search the room where could her stuff be. The door opened and Valtor stepped inside. "I see that your awake." He said.

"I understand you want Ellis for her power but what do you want with me?" Nadie asked, angrily.

"Oh Nadie, its you that I want. I need a woman who is strong and independent unlike those stupid Trix girls who only want my power." Valtor said, stroking her red locks of hair, gently.

"But why? We never met!" Nadie asked.

"I've been watching you. I like what you do." You don't ask for help and listen to your own conscience" Valtor whispered in her ear. Nadie was about to say something but Valtor had kissed her roughly, pushing her back on the bed.

Should I let you awaken?

I can't resist!

Look around you, you're forsaken.

Nadie was stunned. He was a good kisser. For some reason Nadie was feeling that she actually liked him even though they had just met. Nadie never had a man with her that lasted long but she suddenly felt that Valtor was the one. She wrapped her arms around him, deeping the kiss.

After a few moments of making out, Valtor pulled away. "I knew you couldn't resist me. Now lets have some fun." He began to take off his coat and unbutton his shirt. Nadie admired his chizzled muscles and began to run his fingers up and down his torso. He groaned at this motion.

You scream there's nobody to hear.

It dosen't matter.

Its only you and me and all of your fears.

So scream, a Halloween serenade.

Illusions shatter.

Until your really afraid, your gonna, ah, ah.

What was Nadie doing? Part of her hated him but part of him wanted their little sexual game to continue. Her 'bad' side was unleashing and Valtor loved every bit of it. She unbuttoned his pants and then his boxers and began to suck on his length.

"Ooooh Naaaaaadieeee, your so naaaaaugthy!" Valtor moaned at her action. Nadie smirked and began to play with his balls as well. "Oooooh yeeeess!" Valtor moaned. She kept teasing the now helpless wizard who kept jerking inside her mouth. Nadie let out a soft moan as well.

Eventually hot liquid entered Nadie's mouth and she tore away from his manliness. Valtor cupped her chin and whispered seductively, "It's my turn."

Run and hide please from my embrace.

In the night, ah, I love a chase.

Tell me no, before we kiss.

Nice and slow, ah, I live for this.

Valtor kissed her passionately once more as well as unbuckled her belt and pulled down her jean shorts. She wore black bikini underwear and began to trace the lining as they made out.

His lips moved down to her neck. Nadie moaned, "uuuuhh…"

"Feels good, right?"

"Uhhhh-huhhh!"

He took off her top and then her bra. His tongue made a circle around her nipple and gentally nipped it as if he were some sort of sexual animal. Nadie gasped at his action and continued to moan.

Should I let you remember?

I can't resist.

Gonna haunt you forever…

He then switched nipples. His hand massaged the other breast. Nadie was enjoying herself. She squirmed with pleasure. She never felt this aroused in a long time. She felt his length in between her thighs and her underwear were damp.

You scream there's nobody to hear.

It dosen't matter.

Its only you and me and all of your fears.

So scream, a Halloween serenade.

Illusions shatter.

Until your really afraid, your gonna, ah, ah.

Valtor ripped off the black material and began to lick her insides. Nadie screamed with pleasure.

"Can't control yourself, can you?" Valtor teased.

Nadie let out another loud moan as Valtor lashed his tongue inside her. He lapped up her wetness. She bucked her hips to his rhythm. She finally ejaculated and Valtor wiped off the substance on his face. He looked into Nadie's crystal blue eyes. "You ready?"

"Don't make it hurt." Nadie said, remembering she was a virgin.

Valtor snickered. "No promises."

You scream there's nobody to hear.

It doesn't matter.

Its only you and me and all of your fears.

So scream, a Halloween serenade.

Illusions shatter.

Until your really afraid, your gonna, ah, ah.

Valtor slammed himself inside her. Nadie let out a blood curdling scream and dug her fingernails into Valtor's skin. He groaned at Nadie's grasp but continued to thrust. He went deeper and deeper. She was so tight and she felt so good.

Underneath the setting sun something wicked comes your way.

Who am I?

Just a dream…sent to take you shake you make you scream.

The pain transitioned to pleasure. Nadie was moaning loud enough so that all of Cloud Tower could hear.

"VAAAAALTOOOOR!" She cried. "HAAARDER!"

Valtor's thrusts kept continuing. He loved the feeling she gave him. Her moans were like music to his ears. He thought to himself, "If only Bloom was this easy."

Try to see deep behind my eyes.

Destiny, ah, won't be denied.

Don't you know, sweet, you're what I need.

Flesh and bone, ah, you're gonna bleed.

They were reaching their climax's. The couple was screaming eachother's names until they both had collapsed.

"That was fun." Valtor said, with a peck at her forehead. He moved a strand of red hair out of her face. "We'll have round two sometime tomorrow."

Should I let you awaken?

I can't resist!

Look around you, you're forsaken.

"ugh, this girl is completely useless." Darcy growled. For the last hour her and her sisters had tried to find Ellis's hidden powers, but she didn't do anything except for act like a child.

"We should just kill her." Stormy said, angrily.

Ellis didn't react. The three trix had surrounded her and attacked her at once however Ellis was heavily breathing.

"What's going on?" Icy asked.

The ground began to shake and glass was now broken pieces.

"This must be her power!" Darcy said.

"Its incredible." Icy said in awe.

You scream there's nobody to hear.

It doesn't matter.

Its only you and me and all of your fears.

So scream, a Halloween serenade.

Illusions shatter.

Until your really afraid, your gonna, ah, ah.

Nadie woken up suddenly the next morning. She saw Valtor sleeping next to her naked. She hardly remembered last night. She then looked at herself and asked herself, "Oh my god, did we just do it?" She quickly put her clothes back on and luckily she had found her cloak and gun, which was hidden under the bed. Then went to go find Ellis.

Ellis was lying unconias on the corridor floor and rushed to her aid. "Ellis! Are you okay?" She cried. She must of used her power against the other witches. Nadie began to cry. What had she done?


End file.
